The goal of this program is to launch the careers of an outstanding group of next generation scientists equipped to use omics approaches to help transform lung research and pulmonary medicine. UCSF is one of the world's leading health sciences campuses and this program will build on existing strengths in pulmonary research, omics, and education and training. Two physician-scientists with experience in applying genomics and genetics tools to basic, translational and clinical pulmonary research will direct the program. An exceptionally accomplished group of mentors with strong records of interdisciplinary collaboration will bring complementary expertise in other key areas, including proteomics, microbiome research, metabolomics, computational biology, biostatistics, and career development program management. An Advisory Committee will work with the program directors to select K12 Scholars, monitor the progress of the Scholars, and identify opportunities for improving the program. The Scholar recruitment process will benefit from access to a large and diverse pool of internal candidates from UCSF's well-established postdoctoral training programs and provide additional opportunities for us to continue to recruit the most promising young faculty from other outstanding programs. Each Scholar will work with mentors on their career development committee to establish goals and identify didactic and hands-on training experiences to meet these goals. Scholars will have access to classes and seminars sponsored by multiple graduate programs and the UCSF Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute, and to a large assortment of omics-oriented core facilities at UCSF. K12 program activities, including a new UCSF Omics of Lung Diseases conference, will benefit Scholars who are directly support by K12 funding as well as other UCSF faculty, postdoctoral trainees, and students seeking to integrate omics approaches into pulmonary research.